Des moments volés
by boadicee
Summary: pleins de minis-histoires, des tonnes de couples, des moments de rire, de pleurs, de l'amour et de la haine. Tout ce qui n'est pas dit dans one piece. Le rating varira suivant l'histoire
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteure : petite mise à jour des OS déjà publié - le 23.04.2018

 **Préambule**

Oyez ! Oyez ! Braves gens.

Pour fêter mes 2 ans de rédactions de fanfiction, j'ai décidé d'écrire plusieurs one shot sur le fandom One Piece. Après un sondage sur ma page facebook, voici les couples mais aussi pour certains les titres des textes qui seront écrits. Il se peut que j'en rajoute encore. N'hésitez pas à me demander des couples non inscrit. Toutes les histoires ne sont pas encore rédigé. Il y en aura pour tout le monde, du Yaoi, du hétéro, du lemon, de la réflexion, des larmes.

La rencontre de deux D (Rouge x Roger) - **terminé**

Nouvelle recrue ( Tatch x Marco) - **terminé**

Pacte avec le diable (Ener x Nami)

Contrat avec un trav (Sanji x Ivankov)

La sabreuse et la fumée ( Tashigi x Smoker) - **terminé**

Nuit enflammée dans le désert (Vivi x Ace) - **terminé**

Promesse pour la vie (Luffy x Rebecca)

Unis contre l'ennemi (Law x Kid) - **terminé**

Le sabreur et le cuisto (Zorro x Sanji)

La main de fer et la fumée (Hina x Smoker)

Un duo de choc (Koala x Sabo) - terminé

Le temps de la retraite ( Garp x Tsuru)

Deux couleurs pour une flamme ( Ace x Marco) - **terminé**

Une fête trop arrosée (Pauli x Nami)

Le fantôme et le menteur (Perona x Usopp)

(Zorro X Robin)

Passion sur les flots (Tatch x Ace) - **terminé**

(Kid x Killer)

Tu es tout pour moi (Franky x Sunny)

Une nouvelle vie (Rayleigh x Shakky)

L'amour fraternel (Luffy x Ace) - terminé

Pacte avec un démon (Law x Dofflamingo)

Les garçons de grey terminal (Sabo x Ace) - **terminé**

Je te détruierai (Lucci x Robin)

Visite nocturne ( Tatch x lecteur) - **terminé**

Je ferais de toi le Roi des pirates (Monet x Mingo)

Rêve passionnel (Hancok x Luffy)

Lettre à ma belle (Kaya x Usopp)

L'union fait la force (Baggy x Alvida)

Partie de strip poker (Ace x Marco x Tatch)

La danse de la passion (Viola x Sanji)

La première histoire sera publiée d'ici demain.


	2. Roger x Rouge

_Note de l'auteure : ouahhhhh, autant de commentaires avec seulement 324 mots. Et je ne parle pas des follow. Cela fait plaisir que mon idée vous intéresse tant que cela. Je compte publier tous les mardis, jusqu'à épuisement des stocks._

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _anonyme 1 : oui je note ta demande de couple et je la mets à la suite de ma liste_

 _anonyme 2 : Je vais tenter de poster tous les mardis._

 _Ic'ilver : j'espère que les textes te plairont. Pour Luci x Robin, j'ai déjà tout dans ma tête, il faut juste que je mette sur papier maintenant. Pour Ener x Nami, quelques idées mais faut que je vois comment la rédiger._

 _MlleKirschtein : Tu sais que je t'adore. Tu m'as retrouvé lol. Je ferais pareil avec mon autre fandom._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **histoire 1 : la rencontre de deux D (Roger x Rouge)**

Quelque part dur East Blue, une île paisible où personne ne s'y rendait, connaissait ces dernières heures tranquilles. Du haut d'une colline, une femme au corps svelte, les cheveux longs, ondulés et clairs, fixaient l'horizon. Ses yeux marron ne montraient aucune émotion. Ses taches de rousseur, lui ajoutaient une beauté unique au monde. Elle venait à peine d'avoir 20 ans et pourtant son visage lui donnait l'impression d'en avoir 10 de plus. Elle passait ses journées depuis plusieurs jours, au même endroit regardant dans la même direction.

\- Bientôt. L'heure approche. Encore un peu de patience, se disait-elle pour elle-même.

Toujours seule, elle ne cherchait la compagnie de personne et personne ne cherchait la sienne. Elle demeurait un mystère pour les habitants de l'île. Elle n'était qu'une ombre au milieu de la foule. Son nom était Portgas D Rouge. Bien que discrète, elle savait depuis des années qu'elle était une menace selon le gouvernement mondial. Une sensation étrange lui disait qu'une tempête sans précédent allait s'abattre sur le monde entier.

Une vieille femme arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Rouge, on te cherche partout. Tu dois redescendre, c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

\- Combien de temps vas-tu rester là, à fixer l'horizon ?

\- Plus très longtemps. Bientôt, il sera là.

Les deux femmes descendirent de la colline et se dirigèrent vers une grande bâtisse située en bordure de côte. Rouge vivait seule depuis des années avec quelques domestiques pour entretenir la maison qui lui paraissait toujours trop vide de vie à son goût. Elles mangèrent dans le silence rituel, puis comme le matin, Rouge retourna sur la colline et reprit son observation. Au bout de quelques heures, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Le voilà enfin.

oOOooOOo

Sur la mer, un immense navire pirate voguait tranquillement.

\- Capitaine, terre en vue, s'écria un jeune mousse aux cheveux rouges.

\- Ah enfin, après toutes ses semaines. Rayleigh, est-ce que c'est la bonne ?

\- Oui, les indications nous amène bien dans cette direction.

\- Très bien, ce soir on pourra aller faire la fête. Cela faisait longtemps. Shanks, tu m'accompagneras, une fois à quai.

\- Bien capitaine.

\- Ce gamin ne voit que par toi, Roger. Il est de la même trempe.

\- Je sais, il est un peu comme le fils que je n'ai pas eu. Je suis sûr qu'il fera de grandes choses.

\- Tu ne lui as encore rien dis ?

\- Non, mais bientôt, il l'apprendra.

Rayleigh se tourna vers l'équipage et commença à donner ses ordres pour l'arrivée au port.

oOOooOOo

\- Rouge, mon enfant, où vas-tu encore ? Demanda la vieille femme en voyant la plus jeune descendre rapidement la colline.

\- Au port. Un navire est arrivé et j'ai envie de les voir de près.

\- Soit prudente et si c'est un navire pirate, reviens vite.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais prudente.

Rouge rejoignit rapidement le village où le navire allait accoster. Il y avait déjà du monde de rassembler. Il fallait dire qu'au vu du peu de navires qui accostaient, chaque arrivée était un évènement. Elle resta en retrait de la foule, observant la scène de loin. Elle vit un pirate avec une moustache et un tricorne et un sourire qui s'étendait jusqu'aux oreilles, descendre sur le quai. Il était grand et une certaine prestance émanait de lui. Elle resta un long moment à regarder cet équipage s'affairait avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la taverne. En ayant assez vu pour le moment, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle était sûre que le navire ne repartirait pas dans l'immédiat. Elle ne se doutait pas quand elle rebroussa chemin que Roger l'avait aperçu, il se caressa la moustache.

\- Elle est vraiment mignonne, dit-il pour lui.

\- Qui ça, capitaine ? Demanda Shanks en cherchant dans la foule, la fille qu'avait vu son capitaine.

\- Tu verras un jour, gamin. Allez, allons boire un coup, j'ai soif.

Le soir même, l'équipage fit la fête en grande pompe dans la taverne. Les rires et les chants marins emplissaient l'air. Certains faisaient un concours d'alcool, d'autres pariaient sur les combats entres les deux jeunes mousses. Personne, hormis le second de l'équipage, ne se doutait de ce qui allait arriver. Roger finit par se lever et regarda son équipage.

\- Les amis, j'aimerais avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît.

Tous stoppèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et se tournaient vers leur capitaine.

\- Il y a quelques années, quand j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la piraterie, je n'aurais pas imaginer que je deviendrais le Roi des Pirates comme tout le monde aime m'appeler. Ce titre n'est rien pour moi. Le plus important, c'est tous les souvenirs de nos aventures, les joies et les peines que l'on a partagé. Nous avons réussi l'improbable en faisant le tour de Grande Line. Cela nous aura pris quelques années, mais chaque moment passé avec vous, restera inoubliable jusqu'à la mort. Malheureusement pour moi, il est temps que je tire ma révérence. Je n'ai plus la force d'aller plus loin. Ce ne fut pas une décision facile à prendre. Il est temps que chacun d'entre vous, vole de ces propres ailes. Je souhaite que la chance qui nous aura souri jusque maintenant, continue encore longtemps pour vous. Ce soir est le soir de la dissolution de l'équipage de Roger.

Tout le monde dans l'assistance était sidéré. On pouvait s'attendre à beaucoup de choses avec Roger, mais personne n'aurait pensé à cela. Pour la plupart des membres de l'équipage, ils savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient partir vivre leur propre aventure, mais ils n'auraient pas pensé que cela soit si tôt. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que la fête ne reprennent décidant de trinquer pour la fin d'une aventure.

Roger resta encore un moment avec ses futurs anciens nakamas, avant de finalement s'éclipser et de profiter de cette douce nuit de printemps. Il erra un temps dans les rues avant de quitter le village et de se diriger vers le nord, longeant la côte. Tout était paisible et agréable et cela le changeait des dernières batailles. Une douleur sourde commençait à se réveiller. Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre ? Trop peu à son goût, mais il refusait de mourir au fond d'un lit. Il avait déjà prévu sa mort et elle attendrait encore un peu. Il marchait depuis quelques minutes le long de la côte, quand il aperçut la jeune fille du port. Elle lui tournait le dos et regardait l'horizon. Il alla jusqu'à sa hauteur.

\- La nuit est vraiment agréable sur cette île.

\- C'est ainsi toute l'année, ce qui fait notre fierté. Il me semble que vous faites la fête au village. Pourquoi l'avez vous quitté ?

\- La fête c'est bien, mais de temps en temps, le calme fait du bien aussi. Et si je ne l'avais pas quitté, je n'aurais pas pu vous croiser, mademoiselle.

\- Rouge. Je m'appelle Portgas D Rouge.

\- Rouge, un prénom qui vous sied à merveille. Mais je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je suis Gol D Roger, capitaine du bateau pirate ancré au port.

\- Votre réputation vous a devancé, Roi des pirates. Mais dites moi, c'est comment de voyager sur les mers ?

\- C'est une sensation grisante et unique de liberté totale et d'aventure. Une fois que l'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'y passer.

\- Combien de temps comptez vous rester ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'espère vous revoir.

\- Ma maison se trouve de l'autre côté de la colline. Venez donc me raconter vos aventures.

Roger sourit devant cette invitation pleine de promesses.

Durant les cinq mois qui suivirent, l'équipage de Roger se dissémina au quatre coins des mers. L'ancien capitaine resta sur l'île et tous les jours, allait retrouver Rouge. Le début d'une relation naquit rapidement. Un mois avant le départ de Roger, la D lui annonça sa grossesse. Cette nouvelle extraordinaire ravit le couple, mais décida d'un commun accord, de le cacher en raison de l'envie de la marine de capturer l'ancien pirate pour mettre fin à l'ère de la piraterie.

La veille de son départ, dans la chambre de son amante, après avoir fait une dernière fois l'amour, ils discutèrent de l'avenir du fruit de leur amour.

\- Si c'est une fille, j'aimerais bien qu'elle s'appelle Ann, déclara-t-il.

\- Et si c'est un garçon ?

\- Ace. Gol D Ace. Sa vie ne sera pas facile, en raison de ma réputation, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera fort et courageux et qu'il relèvera tous les défis que la vie lui présentera la tête haute.

Le lendemain matin, Roger quitta l'île sans un au-revoir et se livra à la marine.

* * *

Prochaine histoire mardi prochain


	3. Tatch x lecteur

_Note de l'auteure : J'ai pas eu le temps de mettre sur informatique l'OS du jour, du coup j'ai corrigé un qui était déjà sur mon drive (eh oui j'écris en papier et sur drive en même temps). L'OS du jour est un essaye. J'ai vu que du côté anglais il y a beaucoup de texte [personnage x lecteur], alors j'ai eu envie de tester. Bon j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour la rédaction avec les conjugaisons à utiliser. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même.  
_

 _Sinon je suis en plein travaux et donc j'ai moins le temps d'écrire tout le mois de septembre. Mais promis chaque retard occasionné, sera rattrapé mi octobre au plus tard._

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _Marco Ber : voilà le prochain.  
_

 _Blblblbl : Je ne l'ai pas écris et donc je prend note de ta proposition et je rédigerais l'OS dans ce sens.  
_

 _Ic'ilver : Vive le choupinou lol.  
_

 _MlleKirschtein : Oui j'aurais pu mettre plus de détail, mais je me dis que fais ainsi c'est mieux. Car là c'est quand même les parents de Ace. Ce serait comme imaginer ses propres parents te concevoir (va faire un cauchemar).  
_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Attention : cet Os contient des insinuations de lemon, sans en être un._

* * *

 **Histoire 2 : Visite nocturne (Tatch x lecteur)**

Tu ne m'imaginais pas devenir pirate un jour et encore moins rejoindre l'équipage le plus célèbre du nouveau monde. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais comme elles devraient l'être et maintenant, tu te retrouvais en cuisine avec le commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche qui tenait personnellement à t'expliquer et à te montrer tout ce que tu devais retenir. Depuis que tu avais mis un pied sur le Mobydick, ce commandant t'intriguait beaucoup, te demandant même s'il était vraiment un pirate quand tu voyais son comportement.

Il était depuis le début très entreprenant et se comportait tel un Don Juan en te voyant. Tu le repoussais gentiment au début, ta timidité t'empêchait de lui dire ouvertement non.

Tu te demandais au début pourquoi il te convoquait dans la cuisine à une heure aussi tardive. Tu étais fatigué et tu ne voulais qu'une seule chose, aller dormir. Il t'invita à le rejoindre de l'autre côté du grand bar qui servait principalement à poser les plats qui finissaient sur les tables.

\- Avant de commencer quoique ce soit, je vais te faire visiter le coeur du navire, la cuisine. Tu verras, tu prendras vite tes repères.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pourquoi c'est la quatrième flotte qui est chargée de la cuisine.

\- Tu as vu le monde que l'on a à bord du Mobydick. Afin d'être plus efficace, chaque division à sa propre spécialité. Bon certain sont plus four tout, comme la dixième et la quinzième. La plupart de ma division sont des anciens cuistots. C'est pour cela que les repas sont toujours les meilleurs. Aller suis moi, maintenant.

Tu hochas de la tête et le suivis dans le labyrinthe qu'était le réfectoire. Il t'expliquait absolument tout, te regardait de temps à autre pour voir si tu ne te perdais pas dans ses explications et de temps en temps, tu sentais la chaleur d'une de ses mains envelopper la tienne. Quand vous aviez fini de faire le tour, il s'accouda au comptoir et te fixa avec son regard intense. Il ne disait pas un mot ce qui te perturba un instant, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire.

\- Maintenant, si tu me parlais un peu de tes compétences culinaires ? Te demanda-t-il soudainement.

Tu sursautes, prise un peu au dépourvu. Tu savais pourtant que cette question allait venir et tu avais préparé une réponse. Certes, tu ne faisais pas de la grande cuisine, mais tu savais faire un minimum pour pouvoir survivre. Tu hésitais quelques instants.

\- Ne me dis pas que je t'effraie. Aller n'aie pas peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur du tout, c'est juste que jusqu'à maintenant, je ne cuisinais uniquement pour moi et donc je faisais qu'avec ce que j'avais sous la main.

\- C'est déjà pas mal. T'en fais pas, tu apprendras vite. Je te mettrais pour le moment à des tâches faciles et petit à petit, on augmentera la difficulté. Et si tu as un souci, tu pourras toujours venir me voir. Généralement, tu me trouveras soit ici, soit auprès de père ou alors dans ma cabine.

Involontairement, tu te mis à rougir en entendant le dernier mot et forcément, cela ne lui échappa pas. Tu le vis sourire et tu n'avais qu'une envie, partir loin de cet homme qui te troublait tant. Malheureusement, tu n'avais pas le temps de faire un pas en direction de l'extérieur et sans comprendre comment, tu te retrouvais le dos collé contre le comptoir et ton commandant t'empêchant de faire le moindre geste, ses bras étant de chaque côté de toi. Il te regardait avec ses yeux brillants.

\- Dis moi, miss, serait-ce moi qui te mets dans cet état-là ?

Que devais-tu lui répondre ? Ton visage virait encore plus au rouge avec la proximité de son corps. Tu avais l'impression d'avoir très très chaud. En plus, il semblait profiter de cette situation de confusion dans ton esprit. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus et mit sa bouche contre ton oreille droite.

\- Dis moi à ce que tu penses ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te troubler autant ?

Tu n'arrivais plus à parler. Ce qu'il te demandait était gênant. Tu n'avais qu'une envie, c'était disparaitre au fin fond de l'océan.

Soudain, tu sentis quelque chose d'humide contre ton oreille et tu réalisas qu'il s'agissait de sa langue. Tu étais sûr qu'à ce moment-là, de la vapeur sortait de ton col de tee-shirt. Il se mit à te mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et il ne lui fallut que quelques instants avant qu'il n'entende un petit gémissement passer la barrière de tes lèvres pourtant serrées. Tu fermas les yeux aussitôt, ne voulant pas le voir se moquer de toi. Pourtant, aucun rire ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Je vois que tu es très sensible ici. As-tu d'autres zones aussi réceptives ?

\- Je…. je….je… sais… pas, bredouillas-tu.

Soudain, tu te rendis compte de l'aveu que tu venais de lui faire.

\- Je voulais dire non, t'écrias-tu soudainement.

\- C'est pas beau de mentir. Cela me donne envie de vérifier si c'est oui ou non. Je pourrais très bien le faire ici, dans cette cuisine. Il n'y aura personne avant plusieurs heures. Où bien vérifier cela dans ma cabine et là, je pourrais faire un examen approfondis jusqu'au petit matin. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises et que tu ne te connais pas encore correctement, te sussurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Tu ne savais plus quoi dire pour t'en sortir. D'ailleurs, tu te demandais même si tu voulais vraiment arrêter le jeu dans lequel il t'entraînait. Sa voix semblait t'hypnotiser et tu étais sûr qu'il le savait et en jouait. Ses mains caressèrent ton visage avant de te saisir le menton pour relever ta tête. Tu n'osais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

\- Es-ce que je t'effraye, miss, pour que tu sois si tendue ? As-tu peur ?

\- Non ! t'écrias-tu.

\- Alors regarde moi dans les yeux.

Tu mis quelques minutes avant de lui obéir et au moment où tu croisas son regard, tu te noyas dans un océan de ténèbres. Ton corps ne t'appartenait plus et tes mains bougèrent seules, dans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elles se posèrent sur son visage. Tu le vis te sourire tendrement, puis son visage se rapprocha du tiens et en un instant la distance entre vous deux fut réduite à néant. Ses lèvres reposaient délicatement sur les tiennes. D'abord surprise, tu finis par fermer les yeux et apprécier ce tendre échange. Tout en t'embrassant, il resserra son étreinte autour de ton corps et sa langue demanda l'accès à ta bouche que tu lui accordas sans hésiter. Tu sentis son muscle se balader et venir danser avec sa jumelle. Tes mains s'agrippèrent à l'arrière de sa tête comme pour approfondir le geste et d'un mouvement habile, il te souleva.

Tu sentis ses mains partout sur ton corps et qui embrasaient chaque parcelle touchée malgré les vêtements. Un gémissement un peu plus bruyant s'échappa de ta bouche. Il mit fin alors au baiser, te frustrant au passage, car tu aurais voulu que cela dure encore un peu plus. Il ne te reposa pas à terre pour autant et vos deux corps restaient collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je crois que l'on serait beaucoup mieux dans ma cabine, pour continuer notre leçon.

Encore sous l'effet de sa bouche, tu hochas positivement, voulant goûter au fruit défendu. Décidant de ne pas te lâcher pour que tu ne fuies pas, il t'entraîna vers son antre afin de te faire vivre mille et un délices.

* * *

Prochaine histoire mardi prochain


	4. Ace x Vivi

_Note de l'auteure : voici la 3ème histoire déjà. Pour le moment je poste les plus faciles à écrire. J'ai démarré la Ener x Nami ainsi que Tashigi x Smoker qui d'ailleurs devrait bientôt être fini pour cette dernière. La semaine prochaine se sera Tatch x Marco_

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _Marco Ber : je suis contente de te retrouver. J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi  
_

 _guest : merci beaucoup  
_

 _Ic'ilver : :). C'est surtout mon cerveau qui déraille et qui fait que j'écris des choses des fois loufoques lol._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Attention : cet Os contient du lemon._

* * *

 **Histoire 2 : Nuit enflammée dans le désert (Vivi x Ace)  
**

\- Vivi, pourquoi il fait si froid maintenant, alors que cet après-midi l'air était irrespirable tellement il était chaud ? Demanda la navigatrice de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille

\- C'est l'une des caractéristiques du désert. L'écart de température entre le jour et la nuit est toujours immense. Il peut geler la nuit et faire plus de 40° la journée.

\- Tu en sais des choses ma Vivi d'amour, s'extasia Sanji.

\- Je vis ici, c'est normal que je connaisse le désert.

Les pirates du Chapeau de Paille dinèrent autour du feu. Vivi se dirigea vers Ace qui était un peu plus loin, nettoyant ses couverts. Ils échangèrent au sujet de Luffy.

Petit à petit, il ne resta plus qu'eux deux encore debout, tout le monde étant partie se coucher.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, Vivi.

\- Je sais, mais je préfère encore rester un peu-là. De toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Alabasta ?

\- Oui. Le fait de savoir que mon peuple souffre à cause de la folie d'un homme et qu'à tout moment, la guerre peut éclater, cela me fait peur.

\- Tu sais, cela va peut-être te paraître cruel, mais seule face à des millions de gens, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

\- Je le sais très bien, mais je tenterais tout ce que je peux.

\- Dommage que cela ne soit pas un territoire à Barbe Blanche, il aurait pu empêcher ça.

Vivi replia les genoux sous son menton et posa sa tête dessus, regardant brûler le feu. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse.

De son côté, Ace, n'arrêta pas de la fixer. Il ne la connaissait à peine depuis 24 heures, mais il reconnaissait en elle des valeurs qui auraient pu dans une autre vie, en faire une pirate de renom comme Barbe Blanche. Bien que d'apparence fragile, à l'intérieur, c'était un bloc de granite. Il aurait bien aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances et lui proposer de rejoindre son équipage. Il la vit frissonner avec la brise fraîche qui passa dans son cou. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour s'installer derrière l'entourant de ses jambes et de ses bras, la surprenant au début. Utilisant son pyro fruit, il augmenta doucement la chaleur de son corps, réchauffant ainsi la princesse.

Quand la chaleur s'insinua dans tout son corps, elle se détendit et finit par s'appuyer contre le torse du commandant de la 2ème flotte. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelque temps.

Vivi sentit un contact légèrement humide sur sa nuque dégagée. Elle reconnut sans problème des lèvres qui se déposait un peu partout sur sa peau la faisant frissonner, mais cette fois pas de froid. Instinctivement, elle pencha sa tête. Ace prit cela pour une acceptation et continua son manège quelques minutes. Il descendit sur les épaules, puis remonta jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordilla. La princesse sentit une chaleur naître au creux de son ventre et elle désira encore plus.

Le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche le sentit par les réactions de celle-ci et décida d'aller plus loin. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'un peu d'intimités, pour le cas où l'un des Mugiwaras ne se lèvent en pleine nuit. Il se redressa et tendit la main à la miss avant de l'entraîner vers sa propre tente. Une fois les pans refermés, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur la couverture qui lui servait de lit. Il se prit place à côté d'elle, lui saisit d'une main le visage pour le tourner vers le siens et l'embrassa. Au début, ce ne fut que de petits baisers papillon, puis il approfondit quémandant l'accès qu'il lui fut autorisé. Il remarqua néanmoins sa légère réticence, dû sûrement à son inexpérience. Il l'emmena alors lentement un peu plus loin, prenant le temps de lui laisser apprécier chaque nouvelle expérience.

Sa main quitta le visage de Vivi pour descendre le long des épaules, les dénudant au passage. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il se baissa légèrement et reprit son exploration avec sa bouche sur les parties mises à nues. La princesse avait les yeux fermés malgré l'obscurité et la bouche légèrement ouverte d'où s'échappait de temps à autre des petits gémissements. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, Ace la surplombant. Ce dernier retira son chapeau afin de ne pas être gêné. D'un geste habile, il défit le devant de la tenue de la bleu, effleurant au passage la peau visible. Il en écarta les pans avant de l'en débarrasser définitivement. Il fit de même avec son propre vêtement, dévoilant à la jeune femme, son torse musclé et basané.

Elle posa ses mains sur le haut, touchant du bout des doigts la peau. Ace sourit, attendrit par ce geste novice. Il la laissa faire quelques minutes et reprit ensuite lui-même sa propre exploration. Il embrassa la naissance de la gorge et glissa une main dans le dos de la belle afin de lui dégrafer son haut qu'il lui retira. Ses mains englobèrent les deux seins fermes. Ils n'étaient ni trop petits ni trop gros, justes ce qu'il fallait pour entrer dans sa main. Il les massa, les caressa, les embrassa et suça les deux petites pointes roses.

Vivi se cambra soudainement sous toutes ses stimulations. Ses mains se tenaient au bras d'Ace. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ce dernier remonta et captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Cette fois, l'échange fut beaucoup plus fougueux. Les hanches de noiraud allèrent à la rencontre de celles de la bleu frottant leur intimité seulement séparée par leur vêtement l'une contre l'autre.

Ace ne tardant pas à être plus qu'à l'étroit dans son short, défit sa ceinture et commença à le glisser le long des jambes. Il s'attaqua aussitôt après au bas de la tenue de sa future amante. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent aussi nus tous les deux qu'au jour de leur naissance. L'obscurité n'empêcha pas Vivi de tenter en vain de se cacher, mais Ace lui prit les mains et lui mit au-dessus de la tête. Il la maintint par les poignets d'une seule main, tandis que l'autre redescendit le long du corps parfait selon ses critères, pour arriver rapidement au bas-ventre. Il continua son exploration encore plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit le plus secret et intime de la jeune femme. S'étant mis sur le côté, il avait une superbe vue sur tout ce corps qu'il rêvait d'embraser par la passion. Sa bouche se remit à l'œuvre et suivit le chemin de sa main quelques instants plus tôt. Il libéra par ailleurs sa belle qui frémissait à chaque nouveau baiser déposer.

Quand il arriva au nombril, il le titilla avec sa langue. Vivi avait de plus en plus chaud et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier de bonheur.

\- Tu sais princesse, que si tu continues comme ça, les autres, demain, vont se poser des questions en voyant tes lèvres blessées.

\- Je le sais très bien, mais...hummm.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son futur amant, lui avait écarté les jambes et avait donné un coup de langue sur la fente de son intimité. Elle arqua son corps sous les coups de la sensation nouvelle pour elle. Ace ravi de l'effet produit décida alors d'explorer ce jardin secret. Il écarta délicatement les deux lèvres avec d'avancer son visage et de se mettre à l'oeuvre. Sa langue explora la moindre parcelle et sa bouche finit par sucer le petit point sensible. Vivi n'arriva pas à arrêter le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Son amant la prépara longuement, l'emportant au bord du précipice de la jouissance avant de stopper. Il remonta vers elle et se positionna devant son entrée. Il se mit à lui chuchoter des paroles tout en la pénétrant lentement, s'arrêtant au moment où il sentit la paroi fine qu'il savait intact depuis le début. Il prit lui-même une grande inspiration et força le passage jusqu'à la garde. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la princesse dût à la douleur et bonheur mélangé. Tout n'était que confusion pour elle. Poings Ardents attendit quelques instants que sa belle s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencer à faire de longs va-et-vient tout en l'embrassant, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements. Rapidement, il augmenta la cadence jusqu'à les emmener tous les deux au point de non-retour.

Ace jeta une couverture sur eux deux et rejoignit sa princesse dans le monde des rêves.

Le lendemain matin les deux amants étaient levés les premiers, bientôt suivit par Sanji qui prépara les petits-déjeuners.

\- Tiens ma merveilleuse Vivi. De quoi te donner des forces pour cette nouvelle journée.

\- Merci Sanji.

\- Mais dis moi ma Vivi d'amour, ton visage a une peau encore plus belle que d'habitude comme si tu avais fait l'amour, constata le cuisto les yeux en forme de coeur.

Vivi sentit l'embarras monter en elle et ne voulait plus qu'une chose, disparaitre six pieds sous terre.

* * *

Prochaine histoire mardi prochain


	5. Marco x Tatch

_Note de l'auteure : voici la 3ème histoire et surtout celle que je devais poster en 2ème histoire. Je ne garantie pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, à moins que je puisse le publier de mon travail. Je n'aurais pas internet pendant près d'une semaine._

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _Marco Ber : J'espère que cette histoire te plaira. J'ai essayé de le faire un peu drôle mais en gardant le caractère des personnages._

 _Ic'ilver : Tout le monde n'est pas lemon, d'où le fait que je préviens. Mais ne t'en fais pas il n'y en aura pas tant que ça. Les pairing me servent principalement pour dire qui seront les personnages principaux de l'histoire._

 _Bonne lecture_

De légères insinuations, mais pas de lemon.

* * *

 **Histoire 4 : Tatch x Marco :** Nouvelle recrue **  
**

\- Ça alors, c'est comme ça que tu comptais me remettre à ma place ? S'exclama un homme aux cheveux châtains formant une banane à l'Elvis Presley.

\- Ta gueule. Je vais te faire regretter de t'être foutu de la gueule de notre capitaine. À la fin, même ton restaurant ne sera plus qu'un tas de ruines.

\- Et cela est sensé me faire peur ?

\- Attention à toi, Tatch, s'écria une serveuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma belle. Allez toutes vous mettre à l'abri, les filles. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez blessées.

Les serveuses obéirent et quittèrent rapidement le restaurant qui était maintenant quasiment désert. Il ne restait plus que Tatch et le groupe de pirates qui était venu en découdre avec le cuisto. La foule s'était rassemblée autour du bâtiment afin de suivre les évènements tout en restant à une certaine distance.

Les bagarres étaient monnaie courante dans ce restaurant de cette île de Grande Line. Le gérant Tatch, était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années coureur de jupons. Cela lui valait de voir débarquer des petits amis jaloux, sans compter qu'il détestait que d'autres hommes que lui, touchaient à ses serveuses.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un équipage pirate qui avait brutalisé l'une de ses belles, faisant sortir de ses gongs le cuistot.

Dans le port de la ville, un navire à tête de baleine venait d'amarrer. Un drapeau de pirate flottait fièrement sur son mât principal. Les gens qui l'aperçurent, s'écartèrent aussitôt. Un pirate blond avec une coupe ressemblant aux feuilles d'ananas, donnait des instructions avant de descendre à quai. Derrière lui, un homme de plusieurs mètres, un bisento à la main le rejoignit à son tour.

\- Alors c'est ici que se cache ce jeune rebelle ? Demanda le géant.

\- D'après nos renseignements, il tiendrait un restaurant en ville. Comment veux-tu procéder, Père ?

\- Allons déjà le trouver, Marco.

Les deux hommes avancèrent vers le quartier le plus animé. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils remarquèrent un attroupement anormal. En se rapprochant, ils entendirent le bruit distinct de lames qui s'entrechoquaient.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a trouvé, père.

\- En effet. Voyons voir ce qu'il vaut.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir les combattants. Numériquement, le cuisinier n'en menait pas large. Toutefois, il avait une façon de tenir ses deux lames qui ne laissaient aucune chance à ses adversaires. Il lui suffit de quelques minutes pour mettre au tapis tout le monde. Ces épées étaient comme le prolongement de ses bras.

\- Bon, j'espère que vous avez compris la leçon maintenant. Que je ne vous reprenne plus à toucher à une seule de ces beautés.

Tatch retourna à l'intérieur de son restaurant, afin de tout remettre en état pour la prochaine ouverture. Les deux pirates qui avaient assisté au combat entrèrent peu de temps après.

\- Désolé, messieurs, mais le restaurant est fermé pour le moment, comme vous pouvez le constater.

\- Tu sais te battre et ta réputation derrière les fourneaux a fait le tour de Grande Line. Rejoins mon équipage et devient mon fils.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, très drôle papy. Comme si la vie de pirate m'intéressait. Merci de bien m'avoir fait rire.

Barbe Blanche en resta là pour le moment. Le soir venu, le restaurant de Tatch put enfin réouvrir ses portes. Comme à chaque service, il n'y avait plus une seule table de libre. Les deux pirates étaient revenus pour dîner cette fois. Ils avaient pu avoir une table à l'écart. Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture, afin d'observer leur future recrue. Ils n'avaient pas abandonné l'idée de l'avoir dans leur équipage.

Le capitaine partit en premier laissant Marco seul dans le restaurant pour gérer la suite des évènements. Ce dernier prenait le temps de déguster un petit digestif local. Il vit Tatch sortir de cuisine pour fermer les portes.

\- Tiens, tu es encore là, constata le cuisinier. Le restaurant est pourtant fermé à cette heure. Ah moins que quelque chose t'est déplu dans le menu du soir.

\- Tout était parfaitement exquis. Tu as donc fini ta journée. On pourrait peut-être discuter autour d'un verre.

\- Tu veux toujours que je rejoigne votre équipage ? Tu perds ton temps, beau gosse, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bar et en y sortant deux bouteilles de rhum avant de revenir vers le blond. Mais je ne suis jamais contre un peu de compagnie après le boulot.

\- Je n'abandonne pas si facilement quand je rencontre quelqu'un d'exceptionnel comme toi. Mon capitaine non plus ne lâche pas l'affaire au premier revers.

\- Le grand et puissant Barbe Blanche et son équipage de 70 hommes, secondait par Marco, dit le phœnix dont la prime dépassait les 700 millions de Berrys dernièrement.

\- Je vois que tu nous connais. Santé, dit le second en levant la bouteille que lui avait donné Tatch. Il est vraiment excellent ce rhum.

\- C'est une production personnelle.

Les deux hommes burent une longue gorgée, tout en appréciant le breuvage. Ils se mirent ensuite à discuter de banalité en tous genre. Tatch posa de nombreuses questions sur l'équipage et sur leur aventure. Cela dura ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. L'alcool descendit et les bouteilles s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes ne puissent plus en boire une goutte. Ils se levèrent. Marco aida Tatch à marcher, l'alcool se diluant rapidement grâce à son fruit du démon. Le phœnix proposa au cuisto de visiter le Mobydick, ce qu'il accepta avec joie, malgré son état d'ébriété avancé.

oOOooOOo

Le lendemain matin, Tatch se réveilla avec un mal de crâne d'enfer. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il sentit contre lui une source de chaleur et de légers remous qui ne l'aidaient pas pour sa gueule de bois. Une fois réveillé complètement, il ne reconnut pas les lieux. Ce n'était ni son restaurant, ni même sa chambre. Tournant la tête, il reconnut le blond de la veille. Il ne se rappelait plus de tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout comment il s'était retrouvé dans le lit du second de Barbe Blanche. Soudain, une étrange sensation l'envahit. Il se redressa vivement, mais une douleur lui vrilla les reins, l'empêchant de se lever. Un bras passa autour de sa taille.

\- Déjà réveillé ? Demanda Marco. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop bouger. Ça va te lancer pendant un petit moment vu comment tu t'es déhanché cette nuit.

\- Je suis où ?

\- Dans ma cabine à bord du Mobydick.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ! Et pourquoi suis-je dans ton lit ?

\- Hum, dommage que tu es oublié notre petite soirée. En résumé, tu as voulu voir le navire. Je t'y ai conduit et tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus quand tu as vu ma cabine. Je n'ai pas pu résister à tes supplications et à tes gémissements.

\- Je dois retourner au travail.

\- C'est un peu tard. Je dois te rappeler que tu as finalement accepté de nous rejoindre. À l'heure qu'il est, cela fait plusieurs heures qu'on a repris la mer.

Tatch se laissa retomber sur le dos. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté par un beau blond et maintenant, il faisait partie d'un équipage pirate et pas n'importe lequel.

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas vite te faire à ta nouvelle vie.

\- J'ai pas le choix.

Tatch fut présenté à tout l'équipage, deux heures plus tard. Il prit rapidement ses marques et devint le cuisto en chef du Mobydick. Un an plus tard, il devint le 4ème commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche avec une prime de 450 millions de berrys.

* * *

Prochaine histoire mardi prochain


	6. Tashigi x Smoker

_Note de l'auteure : désolée, j'ai eu un souci d'internet. Du coup je poste aujourd'hui un OS et vendredi un autre.  
_

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _Marco Ber : Je m'en serait doutée qu'il te plairait. Vive la stratégie de Marco  
_

 _Ic'ilver : Merci. Ce n'était pas évident car j'avais plusieurs idées qui me trottait en tête. J'ai dû tirer au sort.  
_

 _Mlel Kirschtein : te revoilàààààààààààààà. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu (*va vite retirer les avis de recherches placardés partout)_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _pas de mise en garde_

* * *

 **Histoire 5 : Tashigi x Smoker La sabreuse et la fumée**

 _Cet OS se passe à la fin de l'arc Alabasta_

Smoker regarda un moment l'escargophone endormit dans sa main.

Ainsi, Chapeau de Paille avait réussi à battre Crocodile et tandis que la marine avait passé les dernières années à le laisser agir à sa guise. Il avait donné les plein pouvoir à sa subordonnée Tashigi, et elle avait fait le choix d'aider les pirates. Il comprenait son choix et malgré que cela allait faire grincer des dents dans les hautes sphères de la marine, mais il assumerait entièrement les choix de sa seconde. D'après le rapport de sa subalterne, en plus de ramener l'ex-corsaire, de nombreux soldats avaient été blessés. Il se redressa et remonta sur le pont du navire pour donner les instructions concernant la pris en charge des blessés dès leur arrivée dans quelques heures au port.

Il fit son rapport au quartier général de la marine. En ressortant de sa cabine, il tomba nez à nez avec Hina, une officier de la marine ayant fait ses classes avec lui.

\- Dis moi Smoker, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir pour du menu fretin ? Tu aurais pu t'en charger seul. Hina est très déçue.

\- Tout simplement parce que j'avais autre chose à faire en même temps.

\- Je plains la pauvre Tashigi. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour elle.

\- Elle gère très bien.

Les navires de la marine patientèrent tranquillement, en attendant le retour de la mission à Aloubarna. Au bout de 3 heures, de la poussière s'éleva à l'horizon.

\- Colonel Smoker, la division du Lieutenant Tashigi est en vue.

\- Très bien. Vous laisserez Crocodile au capitaine Hina et à ses hommes.

\- Ah vos ordres Colonel Smoker.

Tashigi se présenta la tête basse devant l'homme qu'elle respectait le plus au monde. Il était pour elle un modèle de droiture qu'elle voulait suivre n'importe où. Elle lui refit son rapport, contenant avec mal ses larmes. Elle se sentait humiliée par son impuissance. La scène d'Aloubarna défilait sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle monta les marches pour rejoindre le pont et dépassa son supérieur.

\- Tashigi, si c'est pour chialer comme une gonzesse, tu n'as qu'une solution. Deviens plus forte. Tu as fait le choix qui s'imposait à ce moment-là et tu n'as pas à le regretter. J'en assumerai l'entière responsabilité.

\- Je suis désolée, colonel Smoker. Je vais me retirer dans ma cabine, je suis fatiguée.

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers les cabines. En bas des marches se tenait Hina qui le regardait de haut.

\- Finalement, Smoker, tu n'as pas du tout changé. Tu continues de martyriser la pauvre Tashigi. Franchement, soit un peu plus humain dans ta vie.

\- Je fais ça uniquement pour son bien. Tu sais comme moi, que si tu n'es pas fort physiquement et surtout mentalement, alors Grande Line te bouffera.

\- Tu sais que le gouvernement ne laissera pas passer ça. Il refusera de valider le fait que ce soit des pirates qui ont libéré Alabasta de Crocodile.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai fait mon rapport et je n'ai rapporté que les faits qui se sont déroulés. Si cela ne leur plaît pas, ils se démerdent. S'il n'y avait pas ses grands corsaires, on n'en serait pas arrivé là. Ce ne sont ni plus ni moins que des pirates corrompus.

\- Hina le sait Smoker. Tu ne m'apprends rien. Bon, j'ai un équipage de pirate à appréhender. On m'a demandé d'arrêter l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

\- Cela ne me regarde pas.

Smoker rejoignit sa propre cabine avant de faire le tour de ses troupes revenues à bord du navire. Il n'allait pas rester plus longtemps et il devait reprendre la route. Il savait qu'Hina était forte, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Ce n'allait pas être elle qui arrêterait ce foutu Chapeau de Paille. Depuis le temps qu'il le poursuivait, il savait de quoi il était capable. Le gouvernement mondial semblait ne pas le prendre au sérieux, il allait s'en mordre les doigts rapidement.

Le navire leva l'ancre en direction de Marie Joie, suite à la demande de l'état-major au grand dam du colonel. Il n'avait pas hésité à pester et manquer de respect à ses supérieurs qui refusaient d'entendre la vérité. Avec Tashigi, ils allaient monter en grade, mais lui, personnellement, il s'en foutait.

Sa subordonnée finit par sortir de sa cabine vers la fin d'après-midi.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini de pleurer ?

\- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement.

\- Arrête de t'excuser et viens t'asseoir.

\- Tout de suite, colonel Smoker.

\- Tu as entendu, je suppose les nouvelles.

\- Oui. Le QG de la marine ne veut pas avouer que c'est grâce à chapeau de paille qu'on a pu en venir à bout de Crocodile.

\- Ouais, ils ne veulent rien savoir. Mais là maintenant je m'en fou. Le plus important, c'est qu'on les arrête nous.

\- Mais je croyais que le capitaine Hina.

\- Hina n'arrive pas à le stopper. Tout le monde le sous-estime.

\- Comment voulez-vous procéder ?

\- On va se rendre au quartier général, on n'a pas le choix et on va devenir encore plus fort. Enfin si t'es toujours prête à me suivre.

\- Je vous suivrais au bout du monde pour arrêter l'équipage de Chapeau de paille, Colonel Smoker.

\- Bien. Très bien même. Tu vois Tashigi, tu es la seule en qui je peux avoir totalement confiance.

\- Je ne vous décevrais pas, colonel.

\- Arrête avec le grade et appelle moi Smoker tout simplement pour le moment.

Smoker se leva de son siège et donna les nouveaux ordres. Il était sûr maintenant de la route à suivre et il n'était pas seul, son bras droit allait venir avec lui et cela le conforta dans son choix, fait il y a plusieurs années.

Malgré le fait que pour elle, son honneur était salit et qu'elle avait fait honte à la marine, pour lui, elle avait su faire preuve de sagesse et avait pris les bonnes décisions.

Le soir même, comme cela arrivait de temps en temps, alors qu'il était installé sur son lit, la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit et sa seconde entra. Aucun n'était échangé. Il s'écarta du bord du lit afin de lui laisser la place, toujours la même à chaque fois que cela n'allait pas. Quand elle fut installée, il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea à son tour, tirant sa subordonnée contre lui qui s'endormit plus sereinement presque aussitôt.

* * *

Prochaine histoire vendredi prochain

Ps : une review remplit d amour l auteure que je suis


	7. Marco x Ace

_Note de l'auteure : Voila l'OS qui était prévu mardi de la semaine précédente.  
_

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _Ic'ilver : Je suis ravie que mes OS t'attirent. C'est vrai que moi même j'ai du mal à lire les recueils d'OS. Bon je pense que certains des fois seront moins intéressant, moins accrochant, mais je vais essayer de les rendre tout de même attractif.  
_

 _Mlel Kirschtein : tu remplis mon coeur de joie. Je croise les doigts pour toi pour que ton année se passe sans souci car je sais que la S c'est assez difficile.  
_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _pas de mise en garde, sauf prévoir la boîte de mouchoir. Cela se passe juste à la fin de marine ford.  
_

* * *

 **Histoire 5 :** deux couleurs de flammes (Ace x Marco)

POV Marco

\- Non, Ace !

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Akainu ne pouvait pas avoir réussit à le vaincre. Le temps semblait se figer devant moi. Le poing de l'amiral traversait le dos d'Ace et ressortait à l'avant sous forme de magma.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne faisais plus attention à tout ce qui m'entourait. Le plus important se trouvait sous mes yeux. Mon frère, mon ami, mon amant poussait son dernier souffle dans les bras de son frère Luffy.

Et merde qu'est ce qui avait échoué dans notre plan. On savait tous que la bataille n'allait pas être facile, et que nombreux seraient ceux qui y laisseraient leur vie pour la vie d'un seul. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Je voulais juste hurler cette douleur qui enserrait mon coeur. Alors on se s'était battu pour rien. On avait perdu lamentablement ne pouvant pas le sauver et en perdant Père en plus. Je n'arrivais plus à raisonner convenablement, je n'avais qu'une envie, tuer tous les marine jusqu'au dernier en commençant par l'assassin d'Ace.

oOOoOOo

Ceux qui restaient du grand équipage de Barbe Blanche était monté à bord du Red Force. Les pirates de Shanks s'occupaient des blessés. L'ambiance était sombre. J'étais accoudé au bastingage, les yeux rivés vers l'océan. Je n'avais même pas le courage de remonter le moral aux vivants. La douleur de la perte de père et d'Ace semblait être une ancre que l'on jetait à la mer.

Ace…..

Je ne reverrais plus ton regard si ardent quand nous étions pris par les feux de la passion. Je garderais en moi ce souvenir de notre première fois. Tu avais finalement accepté de nous rejoindre après avoir discuté avec toi et t'avoir mis un ultimatum. Peu de temps après tu partais avec moi en mission sur une île. Père voulait que j'évalue en même temps tes capacités en temps qu'utilisateur d'un fruit du démon. Ce n'était qu'une simple mission d'infiltration pour obtenir des informations. Elle s'était passée sans encombre,mais le retour fut plus délicat et nous avions du poser pieds à terre suite à une tempête. Par chance nous avions trouvé une cabane pas trop abîmée et abandonnée. Nous nous étions réfugiés à l'intérieur, attendant la fin des intempéries.

Grâce à tes flammes, on avait pu allumé un feu et on avait pu ainsi se sécher. On rigolait de nos blagues pourries. Un silence non gênant, avait fini par s'installer entre nous. Nous étions tous les deux devant la cheminée, perdu dans nos réflexions, le regard dans les flammes.

Puis j'avais levé les yeux vers toi. Tu fixais toujours le feu. Ta peau mise à nue luisait et avant que je ne comprenne ce que je faisais, j'étais sur toi te plaquant contre le sol. D'abord surpris par mon geste, tu as vite passé tes mains derrière ma tête, m'obligeant à me baisser et sans un mot, juste un sourire que j'aperçus, tu m'embrassa.

A ce moment là je perdis définitivement la tête. Mes mains et ma bouche parcouraient ton corps et tu en faisais de même. Chacun voulait dominer l'autre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, mes flammes bleues apparurent et les tiennes oranges aussi. Elles se mélangèrent, dans un ballet endiablé comme nos deux corps le faisait. Je n'avais jamais été attiré autant par quelqu'un avant toi. En une nuit, tu étais devenus ma drogue, et à chaque fois que nous nous voyons intimement, nos flammes s'unissaient en même temps que nous. C'était grisant à chaque fois. Peu sur le bateau était au courant et nous voulions rester discret pour en profiter pleinement.

Puis tu es parti à la poursuite de Teach. Père savait déjà, ce jour là que tu ne reviendrais pas. Oh pas que tu ne sois fort, mais le traite avait tellement su cacher son jeu durant toutes ses années, que tous les capitaines, moi y compris craignaient le pire pour toi. Tout comme père, le sommeil vint à me manquer et les rares fois où j'avais pu t'avoir sur escargophone, me rassurait mais aussi m'effrayait.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait plus pour t'empêcher d'y aller ?

Des larmes venaient à nouveau couler le long de mes joues. Mon coeur saignait.

Pourquoi ton corps avant si chaud était juste à côté de moi, froid comme la glace de Aokiji ?

Mes flammes bleues ne danseront plus avec tes flammes oranges. Je n'entendrais plus jamais ta voix s'unir à la mienne dans un seul et même râle de bonheur. Nous ne pourrons plus rire de nos blagues foireuses que nous seuls comprenions. Je ne pourrais plus t'admirer endormi, la lune jetant sur ton dos tatoué de ce même emblème sur mon torse, sa lumière douce et pâle.

Je souffrais tellement, je te pensais même égoïste d'être partie avant et surtout sans moi. Mais j'étais aussi lâche, car je n'avais pas le courage de te rejoindre. Pourtant cela serait si facile. Il me suffisait juste de me laisser tomber dans l'eau.

oOOooOOo

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'accepter. Vista, Jozz, Curiel et Namur, aidé par des pirates de Shanks portaient la dépouille de Père, tandis que moi avec des membres de ta flotte, je portais ton corps sans vie. Ton regard était si paisible, comme quand tu dormais près de moi.

La cérémonie se déroula dans le plus grand silence malgré la présence de plus de 2000 pirates. Avec père tu étais maintenant au côté de Tatch. Je n'avais pas pu prononcer un seul mot. Shanks dut s'en charger à ma place. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas capable de faire mon rôle de 1er commandant et de second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. J'avais l'impression que ma voix était partie avec toi quand tu étais tombé dans les bras de ton frère et que j'hurlais ton nom.

Je savais que je devais me relever, que les autres compter sur moi, mais ej savais aussi que plus rien ne serais comme avant.

Ace donne moi encore la force d'avancer sans toi.

* * *

Prochaine histoire marci prochain

Ps : une review remplit d amour l auteure que je suis


	8. Shanks x Makino

_Note de l'auteure : Voila l'OS qui était prévu mardi de la semaine précédente.  
_

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _Marco Ber : plein de poutou aussi. Oui un peu triste le précédent. Celui là sera un peu mois triste.  
_

 _Mlle Kirschtein : je suis contente que tu es ressenti toutes les émotions. Ce n'est jamais évident à les mettre sur papier.  
_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _aucune mise en garde. L''OS se passe durant l'année que passe les pirates du Roux à Fushia  
_

* * *

 **Histoire 6:** La belle serveuse (Makino x Shanks)

Depuis maintenant quelques années, Makino avait repris le bar familial. C'était le lieu de rendez-vous de tout le village de Fushia. Chaque jour, tout le monde se retrouvait là afin de parler de tout et de rien et commentait l'actualité dans le monde. C'était une ambiance douce et chaleureuse.

POV Makino

\- Ce petit ne nous attire que des problèmes. Garp ferait mieux de l'envoyer à l'école militaire, s'insurgea le maire de Fuschia.

\- Voyons, Monsieur le Maire, c'est un peu trop strict comme solution. Luffy est jeune et comme tous les enfants, ils débordent d'énergie. En plus ce n'est pas facile pour lui de devoir grandir sans parents.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à toi à te substituer à eux, Makino. Tu as ta propre famille à fonder.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'aime Luffy comme mon propre fils. Et cela me suffit amplement.

\- MA..KI...NOOOOOOOOO, j'ai faim ! s'écria la voix d'un enfant qui arrivait en courant.

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix fu petit Luffy. En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge derrière moi, je vis qu'il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Malgré le fait qu'il refusait d'aller à l'école, il ne perdait pas le nord pour les heures de repas.

Je m'activais à lui préparer rapidement de quoi se sustenter, pendant qu'il prenait place sous les remontrances de Monsieur le Maire. Certes ce dernier, trouvait toujours mille et un prétextes pour faire des reproches à Luffy, mais derrière cette façade froide et intransigeante, se cachait un homme qui se souciait du bien être du petit.

Alors que je servais à manger sur le comptoir, un pêcheur arriva en courant.

\- Des pirates !

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Que fait la marine ? Il faut que les habitants aillent se metre à l'abris, s'époumona Monsieur le Maire.

\- C'est trop tard, Monsieur le Maire, ils sont déjà en train d'accoster.

Comme tout le monde, je ressentis cette peur qui envahissait tout mon corps. Soudain je vis Luffy sauter de son siège pour sortir en courant afin de se diriger vers le port en criant à tout vent "chouette des pirates".

\- Luffy, non, reviens, lui criais-je sans grand espoir qu'il m'écoute.

Sans plus attendre et contre les avis de tous, je me mis à courrir derrière mon protégé Je devais absolument le rattraper avant qu'un malheur ne le frappe. Malheureusement pour moi, il arriva trop rapidement sur le port où un bateau gigantesque avait bel et bien jeté l'ancre.

Je me stoppais aussitôt dans ma course et regardais le navire annonciateur de malheur. Sa proue avait une forme de tête de dragon rouge. Ses voiles étaies immense comme tout l'ensemble du navire. Le drapeau flottant en haut du mât principal était noir avec une tête de mort. A l'oeil gauche du crâne, trois cicatrises étaient visble et les deux grands os à l'arrière avait été remplacé par deux épées. Je ne connaissais pas cette emblême. Mais vu l'envergure du bateau, ce n'était pas un jeune équipage. Sur le côté du navire qui touchait le quai, une porte s'ouvrit et un pont pour permettre la descente fut mis en place.

Mon esprit se mis à nouveau à réagir en voyant sortir des hommes descendre sur le quai. J'aperçus du coin de l'oeil Luffy et me dirigeais vers lui tout en surveillant les pirates qui maintenant montaient sur le quai principal.

\- Viens par là Luffy.

\- Mais non Makino. Pour une fois qu'on a des pirates qui viennent ici.

\- Ne joue pas les inconscients

J'attapais Luffy pour le ramener avec moi, quand un ombre s'arrêta au-dessus de moi. Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Je relevais lentement la tête, essayant de ne pas montrer ma peur.

\- Bien le bonjour, Je suis Shanks, le capitaine de ce navire. mes hommes et moi-même avons fait un long voyage et l'on souhaiterait se désaltérer. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer s'il y a une taverne dans ce village ? Nous ne ferons de mal à personne et nous avons de quoi payer. Nous voulons juste utiliser votre port comme point d'attache pendant quelques temps.

\- Qui me dit que vous ne nous mentez pas ? Lui demandais-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- En effet, à notre décharge d'être des pirates, mais je peux vous le promettre sur mon honneur, si vous acceptez de faire confiance à ma parole de capitaine.

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, tout en le fixant, tentant de sonder à travers son regard, la valeur de ses paroles. Au bout de ce qui sembla durer une éternité, je lui apporta une réponse.

\- Ma taverne se trouve un peu plus loin dans la rue principale.

\- A la bonne heure. Enfin une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui. Au fait, vous vous appelez comment, Mademoiselle ?

\- Makino.

\- Eh bien merci, Makino pour cet accueil. Allez les gars, allons nous désaltérer le gosier chez Makino.

Je le vis me faire signe de lui montrer le chemin. Je tirais Luffy avec moi, qui pour le moment c'était retenu de faire des siennes pour une fois. Pour le moment, il était encore ébahit. Je me mis en marche, suivi de près par Shanks et son équipage. Tout en me dirigeant vers ma taverne, je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix. Dans un sens, je n'avais pas d'autres solutions.

Nous arrivions beaucoup trop vite à mon goût à la taverne. Tous les pirates entrèrent et s'installèrent autour des tables. Leur capitaine Shanks vint quant à lui prendre place au comptoir.

\- Alors ma chère Makino, qu'as tu à nous proposer comme alcool ?

\- Euh, j'ai quelques caisses de whisky et des tonneaux de rhum.

\- Un peu de chaque, fera très bien l'affaire.

Je me dirigeais alors rapidement vers l'arrière boutique afin de prendre directement ce qu'il y avait dans la réserve, en espérant que la prochaine commande arrive rapidement.

Fin POV Makino

POV Shanks

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que l'on n'avait pas fouler la terre ferme et cela manquait à tout le monde. Quand nous avions repéré enfin une île, nous avions décidé avec Ben d'y poser notre attache pour un moment, le temps d'explorer et piller les alentours et aussi faire quelques réparations sur le navire.

Comme à chaque fois, quand nous avions débarqué, toute la population du village avait fui. Enfin presque toute. Devant nous, se tenait un gamin, dont les yeux brillaient de mille étoiles et une femme qui essayait de le retenir. Elle était simplement vêtu, mais ce qui m'avait le plus impressionné chez elle, était son visage qui n'exprimait rien à part un défi. Pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'elle devait être morte de trouille à l'intérieur. Je mettais son attitude sur le fait qu'elle vouait protéger le gamin à tout prix.

Après quelques mots échangés, elle accepta de nous servir à boire dans sa taverne, malgré le fait qu'elle restait sur sa réserve. Quand elle partit chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir le gosier, j'ordonnais à trois de mes hommes de lui donner un coup de mains. Elle semblait être seule pour tenir cet établissement et vu le nombre de gorge à hydrater, elle allait galérer pas mal.

J'en profitais pour inspecter le lieux. Il était simple comme elle, mais semblait vraiment chaleureux.

Une fois tout le monde servit, nous trinquions à notre hôtesse et à toutes les aventures vécus ses dernières semaines.

Quand Makino se remit à sa vaisselle, je me mis à la détailler sans retenue. Je suis sûr qu'elle sentais sur elle mon regard. Ses vêtements laissaient entrevoir, tout de même, des formes idéales selon mes critères. Le foulard qui retenait ses cheveux, lui donnait un air assez sévère. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir tirer dessus et passer mes mains dans cette chevelure trop bien disciplinée.

Plus le temps passa et plus elle se mit à discuter avec nous.

Fin POV Shanks

La journée tirait sur la fin et Luffy qui avait écouté les pirates toutes l'après midi, finit par descendre de son siège.

\- Faut que j'y aille, Makino. A demain les pirates.

\- Soit prudent Luffy.

Makino regarda partir son petit protégé.

\- Je pensais que c'était ton fils, intervint Shanks.

\- Non, c'est un enfant abandonné. Il passe ses journées ici, refusant d'aller à l'école.

\- T'es un peu comme une mère pour lui, en faite.

\- Euh.. presque.

Shanks et son équipage revinrent tous les jours pendant près de deux semaines. Les habitants du village s'étaient habitués à leur présence, même si le maire passait son temps à pester et à dénoncer la mauvaise influence que ces hors la loi avaient sur Luffy.

Makino finit par apprécier grandement leur présence et son sourire revint rapidement. Plus le temps avancé et plus le capitaine pirate restait après le départ de ses hommes avec la serveuse. Souvent aucune parole n'était échangée et il restait là, à la regarder remettre en état l'établissement.

Peu à peu les deux adultes apprirent un peu plus à se connaitre et une certaine intimité se mit en place. L'un comme l'autre savait pourtant qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attacher, qu'un jour ou l'autre viendrait le temps de la séparation.

Cette tendre idylle dura tout de même sept mois, qui furent pour les deux des moments qui resteront gravé dans leur mémoire à jamais.

Lors de leur dernière nuit ensemble, alors que la tête de Makino reposait sur le torse de Shanks, chacun profitant des derniers instants de bonheur, le capitaine brisa le silence.

\- Nous lèverons l'ancre avant midi, demain.

\- Le village va devenir bien vide sans tout le monde.

\- Je sais. Mais on a passé un an dans le coin et la marine va finir par débarquer. Un jour je reviendrais ici, mais je ne te demande pas de m'attendre. Vis ta vie comme tu le souhaite.

\- Que tu reviennes dans 2, 5 ou même 20 ans je t'attendrais patiemment, Shanks. C'est toi que j'ai choisi i mois et il n'y aura personne d'autre. Et puis je tiens trop à mon indépendance.

Le lendemain, comme prévu les pirates partirent pour rejoindre le Nouveau Monde, non sans avoir promis à un petit garçon de se revoir quand il serait devenu adulte.

Longtemps, Makino resta sur le port à regarder disparaitre le Red Force sur l'océan.

* * *

Prochaine histoire fin de semaine

Ps : une review remplit d amour l auteure que je suis


	9. Law x Kid

_Note de l'auteure : Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à poster à date régulière les OS. Mais en voici un nouveau que je viens juste de finir de rédiger.  
_

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _Marco Ber : ah tant mieux. J'aime pas si t'es triste.  
_

 _Mlle Kirschtein : si tu savais tout ce que j'ai dans ma tête moi quand j'écris. J'arrive toujours pas à trouver l'interrupteur.  
_

 _Ic'ilver : merci de l'info. Du coup les prochaines fois, je ne le mettrais plus._

 _Celmon : le fait de juste insinuer qu'il se passe quelque chose, permet au lecteur d'imaginer plein de choses et le lemon ne fait pas tout dans un écris. J'en ai tellement écris que j'aime écrire sans en mettre et puis Shanks est à moi XD._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _aucune mise en garde._ Cet OS se passe pendant l'arc des Sabaody quand les Kid's et les Heart's affrontent les pacifistas. _  
_

* * *

 **Histoire 7:** Torture d'un psychopate (Law x Kid)

Cet OS se passe pendant l'arc des Sabaody quand les Kid's et les Heart's affrontent les pacifistas.

\- Ce n'est pas finit encore Eustass.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le rouge en se retournant. Quoi, t'en a pas eu assez ?

Kid attira de nouveau tout le métal sur ses bras et l'envoya sur le corsaire. Ce dernier tomba au sol. En tentant de se relevé Law lui transperça le thorax avec son nodachi.

\- Cette fois il a eu son compte, annonça le capitaine des Heart.

\- Il vaut mieux, on a pas que ça à faire. Aller, les gars, on se tire d'ici, maintenant.

Les deux équipages allaient se séparer lorsqu'une nouvellle ombre apparut dans la fumée du furent saisit d'effroi et pourtant peu de chose leur faisait peur.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce foutoir, s'insurgea Kid. Il a ramené les jumeaux.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un grand corsaire se ferait battre si facilement ?

\- Tu me fais chier Trafalgar. Dégage de là.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me donner d'ordre, Eustass. Ca va vraiment très mal finir pour toi.

Les deux capitaines se jaugeaint du regard faisant fit du nouvel ennemi qui venait d'arriver. Puis sans qu'aucun ne soit échangé entre les deux ils se retournèrent simultanément vers leur ennemi.

\- Uniquement pour cette fois, Trafalgar.

\- Plus vite on s'y mets et plus vite on en aura fini.

Les deux capitaines rivaux firent front côte à côte afin de se débarasser rapidement du faux Kuma. Ayant repéré le point faible lors de la première attaque, ils lancèrent l'assaut ensemble, mettant rapidement fin au combat.

Aussitôt, chaque équipage prit la direction de son propre navire, afin de le mettre en lieu sûr.

Kid décida de laisser le navire dans la zone de non droit. Après avoir mit en plus équipe de surveillance, il se rendit avec le reste de l'équipage dans un hôtel par très loin afin de pouvoir se reposer un peu au calme. Il réussit à décrocher assez de chambre pour en avoir une à lui tout seul, refusant de la partager avec quelqu'un. Une fois installée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains située dans la pièce adjacente et prit une bonne douche afin d'enlever la sueur et le sang de son corps. Il serra les dents au moment où l'eau entra au contact de sa plaie à la cuisse gauche. Ce foutu corsaire ne l'avait décidément pas râté. Il allait devoir voir Heat afin qui lui recouse la plaie rapidement.

Il enfila son pantalon et sortie de sa chambre. Au moment de tourner pour voir Heat, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la seule personne qui ne voulait plus voir pour les vingts prochaines années : Trafalgar Law. Ce dernier toujours avec son sourire, reluquait ni plus ni moins le rouge qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

\- Si tu n'avais pas ton pantalon, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu, Eustass.

\- Fait pas chier Trafalgar. Qu'est ce que tu fous sur mon chemin ? Dégage.

\- Je t'avais prévenu à plusieurs reprises. Room.

Une sphère bleue les engloba tous les deux et en moins d'une seconde Kid et Law se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il ne laissa pas le temps de réagir à Kid, qu'il le poussa violemment contre une chaise. Le temps qu'il récupère ses esprits, le rouge entendit un clic et une grande fatigue le prit soudainement.

\- Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous, chirurgien de pacotile ? J'aurais dû te buter dans la salle des ventes.

\- Que de vilains mots dans ta bouche Eustass. Il faudrait que tu prennes en comptes que tu es à ma merci. Mon équipage occupe plus de la moitié de l'étage. Tu ne pourras trop rien faire, ni même tes hommes. Il est temps que je te donne une leçon de bonnes manières, lui annonça Law, totu en posant ses mains sur les cuisses du rouge et en les serrant légèrement.

Il vit ce dernier grimacer légèrement et sentit sous sa main droite un liquide poisseu.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de laisser une plaie importante sans soin. Cela pourrait s'infecter.

\- Ta gueule et libère moi.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Kid se retrouva baillonné.

\- Voila, c'est mieux ainsi. D'habitude j'aime entendre les cris de mes patients, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir une trentaine de personnes débarquer dans ma chambre. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais me charger de te soigner. Ne l'oublie pas je suis médecin avant tout.

Sur son siège, le rouge se débattait comme un malade pour échapper au sourire sadique du chirurgien et à ses attention pas très nettes.

Law se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers son lit où une malette était déposée. Il l'ouvrit et sortit quelques instruments qu'il affectionnait. Retournant près de son futur patient, il ne se gêna pas pour lui découper d'un geste rapide le pantalon du côté de la zone blessée. Kid lui rageait devant l'audace du capitaine des Heart et se promettait dans sa tête de tous les massacrer dès qu'il serait à nouveau libre.

Law inspecta la plaie et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était vraiment pas belle et se demandait comment ce crétin n'avait pas encore fait d'infection. Après avoir saisit une bouteille, il l'ouvrit et en imbiba un linge propre.

\- Ca risque de piquer un peu, dit-il tout en le posant sur la plaie.

Malgré le baillon Kid hurla de douleur, qui heureusement restait étouffé. Il se mit à voir des étoiles, mais secoua la tête afin de les chasser et rester éveillé. Il ne voulait absolument pas perdre connaisance avec ce psychopate dans les parages. Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir ?

Le chirurgien prit une aiguille et enfila un fil presque transparent.

\- Si tu es sage, peut être que je te donnerais un calmant, lui sussura-t-il à l'oreille.

Law pinça la plaie afin de réunir les deux lèvres et sans plus attendre fit traverser l'aiguille de part en part. Le rouge souffla bruyament. Malgré son caractère d'homme dur, il souffrait en ce moment même le martyre. Cette torture dura près de cinq minutes qui parurent pour Kid durer des heures. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et il suait à grosse goutte. Il luttait pour rester conscient, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

\- Et voilà, c'est finit. Tu as était un brave garçon, Eustass.

Law retourna vers sa malette et en sortit un flacon et une seringue. Il remplit cette dernière à moitié avant de revenir vers son patient. Ce dernier se sentait épuisé et il avait la nausé qu'il ne réagit pas quand Law lui planta l'aiguille dans le bras pour lui injecter un produit.

\- Bonne nuit mon petit Eustass.

Le rouge lança un regard meurtrier à son rival avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Le soleil éblouissait ses yeux, malgré ses paupières closes. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se réveiller, son corps complètement engourdi. Soudain les souvenirs de se qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant lui revint en mémoire et il se redressa vivement. Il fut étonné de ne plus être attaché et surtout d'être dans sa cabine. Il chercha à tâton ses lunettes et tomba sur un bout de papier qu'il déplia.

"Evite de forcer sur ta jambe pendant une semaine. Je ne te recouserais pas la prochaine fois

Ton chirurgien préféré"

\- ESPECE D'ENFOIRE DE CHIRURGIEN !

* * *

Prochaine histoire la semaine prochaine quand je l'aurais écris. Par contre je peux vous annoncer les protagonnistes : Ace et Sabo : les enfants de Grey Terminal.

Ps : une review remplit d amour l auteure que je suis


	10. Ace - Sabo

_Note de l'auteure : un Os dans les temps, youpie.  
_

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _Marco Ber : ah tant mieux. J'aime pas si t'es triste.  
_

 _Mlle Kirschtein : Je savais pas comment le rédiger au départ et du coup je suis partie légèrement en live.  
_

 _Ic'ilver : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que c'est pas évident d'éviter l'OOC. Law l'a soigné pour avoir un : "tu m'en dois une" sous le coude._

 _Blackghost : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui là te plaira tout autant_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _aucune mise en garde._ Cet OS se passe avant la rencontre d'Ace et Luffy _  
_

* * *

Les enfants de Grey Terminal (Ace - Sabo)

\- ACE ! Reviens ici tout de suite, espèce de sale morveux, cria Dadan, la chef des brigands. Non mais tu vas faire tes corvées comme tout le monde, ou tu ne remets plus les pieds ici.

\- Cours toujours vieille bique, lança Ace

\- Quoi ! Vieille bique ! C'est bon cette fois, je le tue.

\- Du calme calme chef, lui dit un homme avec une crête de coq sur la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi ce foutu Garp a voulu qu'on élève un sale gosse comme ça. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et après c'est à moi d'en payer les pots cassés.

Ace ne s'était pas arrêté et continuait de courrir à travers les bois, il devait se dépêcher car pour se rendre où il voulait, il en avait pour un moment. Après, il avait toute la vie devant lui, son grand père adoptif n'allait pas venir de sitôt et il savait très bien vivre seul et sans personne. Ce n'était pas le groupe de brigands qui lui était vraiment utile. Du haut de ses 9 ans, ilavait su se forger un caractère dur et il ne profitait pas de la vie comme les enfants de son âge. Non, cela ne lui était pas permis.

Très tôt, Garp lui avait dit qui était son père et il savait que si un jour quelqu'un le découvrait, alors sa vie deviendrait un véritable enfer. Il avait donc pris la décision très jeune de s'endurcir. Les entraînements du vieux n'y étaient pas pour rien non plus. Depuis longtemps, il avait un rêve dans sa vie et il comptait bien le réaliser au grand dam de son grand père. Il voulait devenir un pirate et vivre sa vie au maximum sans jamais rien regretter.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour arriver enfin à son lieu de prédilection. Au bout de la forêt, juste avant les haut mur de la capitale de l'île, se tenait Grey Terminal. C'était un dépottoir où finissait tous ce que l'aristocratie ne voulait plus. On pouvait y trouver des bijoux comme des déchets ménagers. Et au milieu de ces immondices, il y avait des centaines de personnes, les exclues de la société. Des bandes de brigands avaient ainsi vu le jour et les altercations violentes étaient quotidienne. Mais Ace s'en moquait. Il n'hésitait pas à se battre et à racketter les autres pour ne pas dire les voler. Sa vie, depuis qu'il savait marché, n'avait été fait que de violence et cela lui était normal.

Mais aujourd'hui pour Ace, c'était un jour différent des autres. Plusieurs personnes qu'il avait sous sa coupe, l'avait informé la veille qu'un garçon pas plus vieux que lui c'était installé dans Grey Terminal et qu'il ne se dérrangeait pas de lui prendre ce qui lui était dû. Il avait donc décidé pendant la nuit de traquer cet oportun et de lui montrer qui était le maître. Personne n'avait le droit à toucher à ses trésors. Il en avait besoin pour mener à bien son rêve de quitter cette île pour vivre pleins d'aventures. Il avait réussi à avoir une description assez précise de l'objet de ses recherches. Il cherchait donc du regard un gamin un peu plus grand que lui, blond avec un chapeau haut, une veste jacquette déchirée et un pantalon élimé. Il lui manquait aussi une dent devant et il se baladait tout le temps avec un tuyau en acier.

Il se ballada tout en récupérant ses taxes. Soudain de l'agitation attira son attention un peu plus loin. Discrètement il se rapprocha de la zone où une bagarre semblait avoir démarré. Une fois près du combat, il observa les deux adversaires. Il connaissait l'un des deux qui avait une sale réputation en ville. On le surnommait le dépeusseur. L'autre par contre, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans les parages. Il se rappela alors de la description faites par les hommes de Grey Terminal plus tôt, du jeune loup. Ainsi c'était lui. Il avait l'air plus jeune que lui, mais il ne se démerdait pas mal du tout au combat. Il avait envie de tester lui même ses aptitudes.

Le blond mit K.O. le dépesseur et prit son butin. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de Grey Terminal pour entrer dans la forêt. Ace le suivit à une distance raisonnable afin qu'il le conduise à sa planque. Ils marchèrent durant une bonne heure avec que cet étrange gamin ne s'arrête au pied d'un arbre. Ace se sacha dans les buissons, espérant ne pas s'être dait repéré jusque maintenant. Il vit alors son ennemi monter dans l'arbre et ouvrir une trape. C'était très ingénieux. Lui pour le moment se contentait de planquer son butin chez Dadan sous le plancher de sa chambre. Il décida de mettre fin au jeu de cache cache et sortit de derrière le buisson.

\- Alors c'est ici que tu caches ce que tu me voles, lança Ace en s'avançant arme à la main.

\- C'était à toi ? Désolé mais je n'ai pas vu ton nom dessus. Et comme on dit, premier arrivé, premier servi.

\- Je crois t'as pas compris qu'ici que tout ce qui est trouvé à Grey Terminal m'appartient.

\- Si tu espères que je te rende ce que je t'ai pris, tu te foures le doigts dans l'oeil. Je garde tout car j'en ai besoin.

\- Pas autant que moi. Je vais donc devoir reprendre le tout de force.

\- Mais je suis ton homme.

Le blond sauta de sa branche et se mit en position défense avec son tube de métal. Ace se jeta sur lui tout en l'observant attentivement. Les deux jeunes garçons échangèrent durant plusieurs minutes des coups, mais personne ne prenait l'avantage.

\- Tu sais bien te battre le nouveau.

\- Toi aussi, Ace.

\- Tiens, tiens, tu connais mon nom, alors que moi je ne connais pas le tiens.

\- A quoi cela te servirait de le connaitre.

\- Pour savoir quoi mettre sur ta tombe.

\- Tu as vraiment une confiance aveugle en tes capacités, mais je ne suis pas les blancs becs de Grey Terminal.

Les deux garçons lancèrent une ultime attaque. Leur poing restpectif frappèrent le visage de l'autre et ils furent tous les deux propulsés plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Ils étaient à terrre, essouflés. Durant un moment aucun mot ne fut échangé.

\- T'es vraiment doué. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de la même force que moi.

\- J'avoue, tu te débrouilles pas mal aussi. Au fait moi c'est Sabo.

\- Sabo, jamais entendu parlé. Tu viens d'où ?

\- De la capitale. Avant je sévissais dans les bas quartiers, mais fallait que je me fasse un peu oublié, donc je me suis installé à Grey Terminal.

\- Pourquoi t'as besoin d'autant d'argent ?

\- Tu poses trop de questions. Et je pourrais te la retourner.

\- Moi c'est pour devenir pirate et vivre des aventures.

\- Vraiment ! s'exclama Sabo. Alors nous avons le même rêve.

\- Si tu le dis.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Une fois à une distance assez courte, ils se jaugèrent du regard.

\- Dis, ça te dirais que l'on s'associé ? Demanda soudainement Ace. On veut la même chose et à deux on pourra y arriver bien plus vite.

\- Pourquoi pas. Cela me tente bien.

Ace tendit sa main vers Sabo qui la saisit. Ce fut le tout début d'une collaboration qui allait durer quelques temps.

* * *

Prochaine histoire la semaine prochaine quand je l'aurais écris. Par contre je peux vous annoncer les protagonnistes : Tatch et Ace : passion sur les flots

Ps : une review remplit d amour l auteure que je suis


	11. Tatch x Ace

_Note de l'auteure : voici un OS complètement délirant et plein de sous entendu.  
_

 _Réponses au reviews :_

 _Mlle Kirschtein : mais tout ce qui est petit est mignon.  
_

 _Ic'ilver : merci. En effet, on en voit peu. Il sera plus développé dans la fiction que je vais écrire sur la vie de Ace (publication printemps 2017)._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _aucune mise en garde._ _  
_

* * *

 **10\. Passion sur les flots (Tatch x Ace)**

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, Tatch.

\- Mais non, mais non, t'en fais pas, personne ne vient ici, sauf quand il faut faire le plein de cale. On est en pleine mer, donc on est tranquille. Allez dépêche toi.

\- Je ne te savais pas si pressé.

\- Oh tu ne sais à quel point. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec appréhension, regrettant de s'être avancé en lui avouant un de ses fantasmes. Il n'avait pas prévu que Tatch se mettrait en quatre pour lui permettre de le réaliser. D'après ce que lui avait confié le commandant de la quatrième flotte, c'était l'un de ses fantasmes aussi et il était plus qu'enchanter de le partager avec lui. Il était tombé des nues à l'entente de cela. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance la prochaine fois.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de descendre dans les tréfonds du navire. Plus ils se rapprochaient des cales et plus il faisait sombre et l'odeur n'était pas des plus agréable.

\- Tatch, on devrait faire ça ailleurs, je pense.

\- Non, non, non. Si on va dans ma cabine, ils vont tous débarquer, curieux comme ils sont et j'aime être tranquille. Et puis j'ai pris le temps de tout préparer dans la journée.

\- Je trouvais bizarre de ne pas t'avoir aperçut derrière les fourneaux. Maintenant je sais pourquoi.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as cherché toute la journée ?

\- Moi, pas du tout. Je te rappelle que j'avais des corvées à faire.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Détends toi, on va vraiment bien s'éclater. Pour le moment tu ressemble à un puceau devant une maison close avec tes parents à quelques pas de toi.

\- Arrête avec tes insinuations et cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus puceau.

\- Heureusement pour toi mon grand. Bon aller, on est arrivé.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans une pièce, seulement éclairée par la lanterne que tenait Tatch. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun mobilier à l'intérieur. Juste des étagères et une table. Tatch posa la lampe sur la table et referma prudemment la porte, veillant à ce qu'elle ne grince pas trop. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ace.

\- Pose tout sur la table et commence à tout déballer. Je dois retourner sur le pont dans une heure. On va devoir faire vite. Je vais chercher le reste que j'ai planqué derrière les étagères. Et surtout ne commence pas sans moi.

\- Sans ce que tu as ramené, j'aurais du mal à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je n'en doute pas une minute. Oh cela va vraiment être génial. J'en trépigne d'impatience.

Ace fit comme Tatch lui avait demandé et posa tout son bazard sur la table et commença à déballer le tout.

\- Dis, t'aurais pu penser à prendre au moins une nappe. On va tout dégueulasser et si quelqu'un vient plus tard, il va se poser des questions.

\- Ben t'auras qu'à être propre et ne rien gâcher, lui répondit le commandant de la quatrième flotte, tout en déposant à son tour sur la table tout un arsenal.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait besoin de vraiment tout cela.

\- C'est tout un art pour faire ça. Laisse faire le spécialiste.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Ace regarda Tatch s'afférent à la tâche. Au bout d'un moment ce dernier leva les yeux vers son complice.

\- Déssape moi tout ça, s'il te plaît. Pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper à la faire lever. Oh punaise, ce qu'elle a l'air bonne. J'en salive d'avance.

\- Eh bave pas dessus, c'est dégueulassse.

\- Attention à ce que tu fais ! Allez on inverse, sinon cela va être un gâchi. Tu peux te lâcher complètement, il faut y aller franco pour que cela gonfle comme il faut.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai les doigts de fées pour faire ça.

Ace se mit aussitôt à l'action. Il se donnait à coeur joie. A un moment Tatch dû le calmer.

\- Doucement mon allumette, sinon elle va retomber. Laisse moi faire maintenant. Il est temps de fourrer et là il faut mon doigté. Prépare toi maintenant à chauffer beau gosse.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, Tatch se tourna vers Ace qui attendait près de lui.

\- Vas y chauffe. Hum, c'est bon. Oui continue comme ça. Ouh là là, je ne peut plus attendre.

\- Et c'est moi le gosse après.

\- Encore quelques minutes. Je sens déjà l'extase.

Les yeux de Tatch et d'Ace brûlaient de plaisir et d'anticipation.

\- Stop ! S'écria soudain Tatch. Pose le délicatement sur la table et passe moi le couteau. On fait moitié moitié.

Une fois les parts faites, les deux hommes mangèrent leur part de la tourte multifruits.

\- C'est vraiment un orgasme pour les papilles. Je peux enfin mourrir heureux, s'exclama Ace.

\- Je ne te fais pas dire deux fois. C'est la crème de la crème.

\- Il faudra que l'on recommence je crois.

\- J'approuve à 100 %, mais cette fois on la fera avec du foie gras.

* * *

à très bientôt.

Ps : une review remplit d amour l auteure que je suis


	12. Ace X Luffy

_Note de l'auteure : voici un OS un peu triste._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _aucune mise en garde._ _  
_

* * *

 **12\. Promesse pour la vie (Luffy x Ace)**

\- Sabo ! Non ! S'écria en pleine nuit Luffy.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis la mort de leur frère, il faisait des cauchemars et revivait sans cesse le drame. Tout le monde dans la maison de Dadan se réveillait, mais personne à part Ace s'en occupait, ce dernier ayant décrété que c'était son rôle de grand frère. Alors comme à chaque fois, il prenait Luffy dans ses bras et tentait de le réconforter. Mais, le dernier de la fratrie n'était pas le seul à revivre en boucle cette horrible journée. Seulement Ace se voulait fort pour deux.

Le matin, comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, une fois debout, Luffy restait assis sur le bord de la falaise à regarder l'horizon tout en pleurant. On ne l'entendait pas. Seules ses larmes le trahissaient. Cette joie qu'il avait toujours eu en voyant la mer avait soudainement disparu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le monde était si cruel. Certes son grand père lui avait souvent dit que le monde dans lequel il vivait été très dur et que cela était la raison pour laquelle le vieux se montrait intransigeant, afin que lui et ses frères soient fort pour affronter la vie une fois adulte.

Un nouvelle journée s'écoula donc ainsi pour Luffy.

Les brigands s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il le connaissait pour avoir un appétit d'ogre et là c'est à peine s'il touchait à la nourriture.

De son côté Ace, partait toute la journée. Il parcourait la forêt et retournait à Grey Terminal afin de reprendre son business. Il se battait encore plus qu'avant. C'était pour lui une façon d'évacuer cette frustration de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Sabo était comme Luffy et lui, un enfant né au mauvais endroit à la mauvaise époque. Les gens de la cité avait recommencé à jeter leur ordures dans Grey Terminal, comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques jours plutôt. Pourtant ici, il y avait eu des centaines de morts dans la plus grande indifférence de cette haute bourgeoisie qui le faisait vomir.

Au final la vie avait repris son cours jusqu'au prochain carnage. Mais il s'était juré de ne plus être ici, quand cela arriverait.

Il rentra pour le sixième soir consécutif une fois la nuit tombée. Luffy était déjà couché, son visage ravagé de sillons de larmes secs. Cela le navrait énormément. Son petit frère se laissait trop aller. Il fallait maintenant qu'il intervienne.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il était seul dans la chambre. Luffy était déjà partie depuis un moment, la couverture était froide. Il se leva alors et après avoir pris un rapide petit déjeuner, il quitta sans un mot à personne la maison et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Mais cette fois, il n'alla à Grey Terminal. Il se dirigea tout droit en direction de la côte. Après une demi-heure de marche, il arriva à destination et trouva son frère au même endroit que d'habitude. Il se plaça debout, à ses côtés et observa l'étendue bleu qui leur faisait face. La mer était calme. En la regardant, les promesses qu'ils avaient faites un jour, lui revint en mémoire.

Il y a un peu plus d'un an, ils s'étaient promis de vivre sans regret leur vie. Sabo, pour certaines raisons, était parti le premier, beaucoup plutôt que prévu. Malheureusement, il avait échoué. C'était à lui et à Luffy d'honorer sa mémoire en vivant à fond leur vie et leur aventures sans aucun regret.

\- Luffy, je crois pas que Sabo soit heureux de te voir passer tes journées à pleurer.

\- Mais Ace, répondit le chapeau de paille la voix tremblante, retenant avec difficulté ses larmes.

\- Je sais moi aussi je suis triste qu'il soit mort. Mais un jour, ceux qui ont fait ça le paieront.

\- Et comment ?

\- Je les retrouverai, ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant c'est à nous de marcher toujours la tête haute. Dès que l'on aura 17 ans, nous prendrons nous aussi la mer et on vivra notre vie, comme on l'entend, sans ne jamais regretter nos choix.

\- Oui.

\- En attendant, on va continuer à s'entraîner pour devenir encore plus fort, comme ça, plus personne ne nous marchera plus fort.

\- Oui.

\- Nous allons arrêter de pleurer et on va vivre pour Sabo. Il sera toujours au fond de nous. Il nous accompagnera à chaque instant que l'on vivra. C'est pour cela, maintenant on doit sourire à la vie et en profiter un maximum. Tu es partant alors ?

\- Oui Ace.

Le plus grand aida le plus jeune à se relever.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête. Tu fais peur.

\- C'est même pas vrai.

\- Allez, si on allait chasser pour ce soir. Cela te tente une montagne de viande.

\- Ouiiiiiiii.

Sans plus attendre, Luffy se mit à courir en direction de leur endroit favori, où il était sûr de trouver une proie assez grosse pour rassasier la faim qui venait de se réveiller soudainement.

Le soir, autour du dîner, la bonne humeur était enfin revenu et ce fut la première nuit depuis des jours que Luffy ne fit pas de cauchemar.

* * *

à très bientôt.

Ps : une review remplie d amour l auteure que je suis


	13. Koala X Sabo

_Note de l'auteure : voici un OS écrit il y a deux mois et que j'avais la flegme de mettre sur informatique. Il est court mais mignon_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _aucune mise en garde._ _  
_

* * *

 **Un duo de choc**

\- Sabo, je te préviens que tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier la mission. On n'est même pas sûr qu'ils vont vers Dressrosa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma p'tite Koala. On y va en premier pour enquêter sur la vente d'armes. La recherche de mon frère ne sera que secondaire.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela sonne faux. Surtout que c'est pas toi que Dragon va engueuler si cela capote.

\- J'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité, pas de panique.

\- Ouais, ouais. T'as déjà dis ça la dernière fois et j'attends toujours.

\- Ah non, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je n'y suis pour rien, fallait bien que je me défende. Dis lui Hack.

\- Tu te débrouille tout seul. Je ne veux pas être mêlée à vos querelles d'amoureux.

\- Querelles d'amoureux ? S'exclama Koala. Depuis quand suis-je amoureux de cet énergumène la ? Non mais tu m'as bien regardé !

\- Vu comment tu réagis, on peut se demander. Tu te fais tout le temps un sang d'encre pour lui. T'es pire qu'une mère poule.

\- Vous êtes tous les mêmes, dit-elle avant de partir en direction de sa cabine.

\- Ben voilà, tu l'as vexé.

\- T'as plus qu'à la consoler. Non mais franchement, me dit pas que t'es insensible à son charme. Je te vois la dévorer littéralement des yeux.

\- J'avoue, j'avoue, mais cela ne regarde que moi. On arrivera sur Dessrosa dans combien de temps ?

\- Dans quatre ou cinq heures environ.

\- Très bien. Une fois sur place, je vous laisserais vous occuper de la mission, le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire.

\- T'es sûr de vouloir y aller ? Tu vas te faire remarquer tout de suite. Ta tête est plus que célèbre. Le cipher pol n'attend que ça pour te capturer. Laisse moi y participer à ta place et de là je pourrais aussi mener mon enquête.

\- Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. Je m'infiltrerais côté spectateur pour mener mon enquête. Koala enquêtera en ville.

\- Ça me va. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas battu dans un tournoi.

\- Bon je vais aller voir si elle fait la tête. Préviens moi s'il y a un soucis.

\- T'inquiètes, on gère aussi sans toi.

Sabo se dirigea vers la cabine de la rouquine. Il toqua et entra avant même qu'elle l'y autorisa.

\- Tu fais la tête ?

\- Moi pas du tout. Je suis plus mature que vous deux réunis.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu fais quoi de beau alors ?

\- Je mets à jour mes notes.

\- T'auras tout le temps après la mission, lui dit-il tout en contournant le bureau pour se mettre derrière elle.

\- Sabo, j'ai du travail, si toi t'en n'as pas.

\- Si, j'en ai même un qui ne peut pas attendre.

\- Alors va bosser.

\- Mais tout de suite.

Avant que Koala ne puisse réagir, il l'attrapa, la retourna et captura ses lèvres. Elle tenta de résister, mais finit par abdiquer, sachant très bien qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Il savait toujours comment arriver à ses fins. Le deuxième commandant de l'armée révolutionnaire, entraîna la rouquine jusqu'au lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour le trouver, connaissant la cabine par coeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient le faire et encore moins la dernière. Mais entre eux, il n'y avait rien qu'une relation charnelle. Enfin, c'était ce que voulait Koala. Elle ne voulait aucun engagement, aucune promesse qu'elle regretterait si un malheur devait arriver. Cela faisait plus d'un an que leur relation durait. Le blond la coucha sur le lit et s'attaqua sans attendre à la mettre à nue. Elle fit de même et en moins de cinq minutes, ils furent tous les deux déshabillés. Les lèvres de Sabo embrassaient et mordillaient la moindre parcelle de peau de son amante. Cette dernière se tortillait sous les gestes de son amant.

\- Dépêche toi, je veux plus, gémit-elle.

\- Toujours aussi impatiente. Un jour, je te ferais languir des heures, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en répondant à sa demande en la pénétrant.

Comme à chaque fois, aucun bruit ne sortit de la cabine de la rouquine. Ils restèrent un moment profitant du calme avant le début de la mission.

\- Tu feras attention à toi, miss.

\- Oui, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te le dire. Tu es le plus insouciant de nous deux. Dis Sabo, tu crois que je reverrais Robin ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Si elle a retrouvé l'équipage de mon frère, alors aucun doute dessus.

La journée se levait à peine quand le navire des révolutionnaires entra dans Dressrosa.

* * *

à très bientôt.

Ps : une review remplie d amour l auteure que je suis


	14. Robin vs Lucci

**Robin et Lucci : Je te détruirais**

 **PDV Robin**

Après toutes ces années à fuir le Gouvernement Mondial, je n'arrivais pas à croire que la paix et le bonheur que j'avais enfin trouvé s'achevait aujourd'hui. J'avais passé presque toute ma vie à fuir à travers le monde après avoir dû quitter mon île natale. J'avais réussi à survivre jusque-là.

Il y avait quelques mois, au moment j'étais prête à mourir, Luffy m'avait tiré vers la lumière en m'invitant à rejoindre son équipage. J'avais repris goût à la vie avec son groupe des plus étrange. Mais là tout s'effondrait sous mes pieds.

Des doutes immenses sur ma liberté était survenue lors de ma rencontre avec Aokiji, quelques jours auparavant. Depuis cet affrontement, j'avais changé de comportement envers l'équipage. J'étais devenue plus distante. Mon passé m'était revenu comme une claque en pleine face. J'avais tenté au mieux de dissimuler mon trouble. J'avais pourtant eu envie de leur dire qu'il ne fallait pas rire de notre combat contre un amiral, surtout contre Kuzan. Ils étaient vraiment insouciants. J'aurais tellement voulu être comme eux, au final.

Mais voilà, tous les bons moments passés avec eux étaient terminés. Cette voix contre mon oreille m'avait fait frissonner de peur.

"Je suis du CP9"

Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à me briser de l'intérieur. J'avais laissé Chopper entrer dans la librairie avant de suivre le membre du CP9. Il m'avait conduit dans une voie sans issue avant d'ouvrir une porte qui n'était pourtant pas là. Je me retrouvais dans une pièce sombre très peu meublée. Mon corps tremblait et je n'arrivais pas à stopper cela. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir derrière une porte en bois. Instinctivement je reculais tout en portant une main vers ma poitrine.

-Nico Robin. Enfin je te retrouve. Depuis le temps que l'on te traque, qui aurait deviné que tu viendrais carrément à nous, dis l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? lui crachais-je au visage.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici. Tu es une menace pour l'humanité tout entière. Tu aurais dû disparaître en même que tous les habitants d' Ohara.

Enfin son visage apparut en plein jour et je le reconnus aussitôt.

-Rob Lucci.

J'avais dit son nom dans un murmure d'effroi.

-Comme ça tu ne m'as pas oublié. Mais je te rassure, moi non plus je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre notre route se croiserait à nouveau. Et cela tombe bien que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Enfin tu ne nuiras plus. Le monde entier va se trouver libéré d'un poids puisque toi l'enfant démon d'Ohara va mourir.

Je le vis sourire en me disant cela. Mais pas un sourire bienveillant. C'était un qui signifiait qu'il allait prendre du plaisir à me tuer.

-Mais avant je compte bien évidemment éliminer tes petits amis de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

-Non ! laissez-les ! Je suis là. Je me suis rendue. Ne leur faite pas le moindre mal ! lui criais-je.

-Parce que tu crois que tu as ton mot à dire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il me gifla. Son geste me projeta contre le mur.

-Ce sont des criminels et comme tous les criminels, ils doivent être punis.

Mes amis. J'avais peur pour la première fois pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je sentais le sang couler au coin de ma lèvre, mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention. Mon regard reflétait pour une fois mes véritables émotions, la terreur.

-Mais tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de ton propre sort, au lieu de t'en faire pour les autres. Ils vont découvrir le véritable toi, l'enfant démon. Celle qui mène toujours les gens qu'elle fréquente à leur perte.

\- Non, c'est faux.

\- Tu essayes de te convaincre, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, Nico Robin. Tu veux croire aux paroles que t'a sortie cette bande de pirate, mais ce ne sont que des fadaises.

\- Ce sont mes amis !

\- Et ils vont en payer le prix.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je me mordis violement les lèvres pour retenir mon cri de désespoir. Je le voyais se délecter de ma détresse. Il me saisit par la gorge et me colla contre le mur, m'empêchant de respirer.

-Mais il se peut que le Gouvernement Mondial soit clément avec tes amis. Mais pour cela à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

-Aide nous à mettre la main sur les plans de pluton et on laissera tes camarades quitter l'île, sans tenter de les arrêter.

\- Je ne vous crois pas !

\- Et pourtant tu n'as que ma parole pour me croire, Nico Robin.

Je serais tellement les dents que j'avais l'impression que ma mâchoire allait se briser. Alors c'était terminé. Jamais plus je ne pourrais revoir mes amis. Au final, seul ma mort pouvait les sauver. Je n'avais donc pas le choix. Ma vie contre celle des membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Mais cela était peu, par rapport à ce que Luffy avait fait pour moi.

-J'accepte.

\- Vraiment ! Tu es si pathétique, Nico Robin.

Il finit par me relâcher et je me laissais tomber à terre, toussant et crachant en tentant de reprendre de l'oxygène.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais une chose, tu devras tuer Icebarg.

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas ?

-Nous agirons ce soir. En attendant, tu resteras ici. Tentes de quitter la pièce et on s'occupera aussitôt de tes amis.

Il ne rajouta rien et partit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec mon désespoir. Une fois la porte fermée, je laissais enfin cours à mes larmes.


End file.
